


It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Jack learns about an advent calendar





	It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

You stood in the library, surrounded by open boxes of Christmas decorations. The bunker was bare of holiday cheer and you wanted to spruce things up a bit. 

Jack had wanted to help, so you sent him over to pick through boxes and place the decorations where he saw fit. He eagerly rummaged through the decor 

You smiled softly, watching Jack as he enthusiastically began to adorn the library. You pulled a few things from the box in front of you, placing them on the table. 

“Y/N, what’s that?” Jack asked curiously, pointing at the object in your hands.

You glanced down at the little house in your hand. “It’s an advent calendar.”

“What’s it for?” He tilted his head in that funny way Cas did whenever he was confused. 

“Well,” you started, placing it down on the table for Jack to get a better look at. “It’s to help count down the days until Christmas. There are twenty-four little compartments and twenty-four days until Christmas. Today we can open number one since it’s December first.” You opened the little door with a 1 on it and pulled out a piece of candy you’d placed inside the day before. 

Jack walked over and picked the little house up off the table, examining it. “I don’t understand, what’s its purpose?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just something to hold kids over until Christmas.” You cocked your head, now wondering the purpose of the tiny house yourself. You’d never really thought about it before. You’d have to research that later or ask Sam, he’d probably know. 

He opened a little door and pulled out a piece of chocolate. “So other things could go in it too?”

“It could,” you said, taking the advent calendar from his hands and placing it in its new home on one of the bookshelves. “But I’ve always preferred candy. More specifically, I prefer chocolate.”

You took a few steps back then looked around the bunker, admiring yours and Jack’s hard work. Jack grinned, his eyes full of wonderment. 

“I think it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, don’t you?”

Jack nodded and opened the unwrapped the piece of chocolate. He popped it into his mouth before opening another little door on the calendar. 

“Hey, only one piece of chocolate from the calendar a day, kid,” you laughed. You leaned over, whispering, “If you want more candy, I’ve got a whole bag of it in my room hidden from Dean. What do you say we split it?”


End file.
